It is known that insects and sun can cause significant irritation to horses. There are many forms of protective masks available offering varying degrees of efficacy regarding the protection of animals from insects and sun. It is further known that most devices of this field of invention involve the use in one form or another of some type of see-through mesh material installed in various ways about the anatomy of a horse's head. Many existing mask designs are of too delicate construction, resulting in short usable life. In addition, when it is desired to catch and lead a horse for whatever purpose, the existing masks must be removed, and a halter installed on the animal. This can result in losing control of the animal and reducing the safety of any persons involved in catching and leading a horse.
Additionally, horses, being naturally curious animals, tend to chew and tear at their stable mates wearing masks of typical design, that is, masks which do not present a horse in its natural state of facial colorings and markings.